


Supersupersymmetry

by Alixtii



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Clothing Kink, Costume Kink, Disguise, F/M, Fade to Black, Fusion, Gloves, Het, Impersonation, Infidelity, Kissing, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Secret Relationship, Substitution, Wearing a Wig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby finds Kitty dressed a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supersupersymmetry

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline/Spoilers:** Takes place about a third of the way through _The Last Stand_. No spoilers for that movie.  
> **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Marvel. Some of the dialogue belongs to Joss Whedon.

Bobby returned from the Danger Room session to find Kitty in his room, sitting on his bed. She was dressed in her normal outfit, jeans and a t-shirt, with two exceptions: she was wearing a pair of long black gloves that went up to her elbows, and she was wearing a red wig—with a white streak spray-painted down the middle.

“Hard day?” she asked.

“I’ve had worse,” he answered. “Why are you dressed like that?”

She smiled. “Ah thought this was what you wanted, sugah,” she said in an exaggerated Southern accent.

“Kitty.”

“Forget about that intahloper,” Kitty continued. “She thinks she is good enough, going on missions and training in the Danger Room, but she hasn’t seen real danger. Not like you and me, at Alkali Lake. That forms a bond. What did she do when the school was attacked? Scream and run away?”

Kitty’s Rogue-impersonation was so over the top that he had to keep himself from laughing. “Are you finished?”

“It just makes you even hotter for her, doesn’t it?” Kitty asked, reverting to her own voice. “Knowing you can’t have her. You play your games, calling her your girlfriend, but who is it that you’ve gotten past third base with?” She kissed him.

Bobby gave into the kiss for a moment—God, could she kiss—then pulled away. “You think you know me?”

Kitty smiled. “Better than she ever will.” She went to take off the gloves when Bobby grabbed her hand.

“Leave them on,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/75937.html#comments)


End file.
